


A Night in the City

by Emilie (Emilie96)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie96/pseuds/Emilie





	A Night in the City

You were always that quiet girl in the area, going for walks around the area with your earpods in, wearing an outfit screaming **leave me the fuck alone**. At the same time, that was also what made you so intriguing though. The way that you would not give a fuck whilst strutting through the park was both infuriating and intriguing, which is why I needed to make a move sometime.   
I’d been secretly admiring you for months, trying to gather up the courage to ask you out on a date every single time I went to the park to read. Today was going to be the day, I could feel it in my bones, although I was awfully anxious about the entire situation.  
I took a deep breath as I walked through the pines of the park, with you just a few meters ahead of me, as if the cold air would help me from the shivers my anxious body was about to go through.

“Hey, I’ve been seeing you around this area a lot, I’m Emilie, what’s your name?”

You stare oddly at me, almost as if I’m some kind of perpetrator of your peaceful walk, trying to ruin your walk. I get a little worried.

“I swear I’m not going to do anything bad, I’ve just seen you around a lot, and you seem like an interesting person, so I figured I’d strike up a conversation.”

You smile anxiously back at me.

“I’m Ciel, nice to meet you Emilie. I think you’re the first person who’s ever stopped me on these walks before.”  
“You have my sincerest apologies, but I simply couldn’t help myself. I’ve been glaring at you the past few months I’ve spent in the park, you come here often. Sorry if that comes off as creepy, I swear I’m an innocent person.”  
“Hmm, really? You seem a bit creepy to me… But I don’t mind it too much.”  
“You know, this sounds kind of crazy, but want to meet for something to drink sometime?”  
“That would be nice, do you have anything in mind?”  
“The coffee bar at the river exit from the park, or a trip in the city, there’s that lesbian bar down by the harbor. Which one do you prefer?”  
“The lesbian bar could be nice; it’s been a while since I’ve been to a club.”  
“Alright cool, Saturday?”  
“Yeah, see you there!”

A few days pass, and Ciel & Emilie meet up at the lesbian club, lesbos, they have a few drinks and end up dancing a bit together to get a feel for each other.

“You know Emilie, I really need to pee, care to join me?”  
“Uhh, sure.”

I walk to the bathroom with you, and end up having a deep conversation about our life experiences, bonding quite a bit. After a bit, I stop you in the middle of a sentence.

“You know, not to be pretentious or anything Ciel, but you are so fucking attractive. There, I said it, it’s out. I’ve been wanting to touch you the entire evening, and holy shit its taken a lot not to.”

You drop your draw and stay like that for a little, before finally finding your voice again.

“Thanks, I’m flattered, I really am…but I’m not sure if I want to do it right now.”  
“If that’s the case, I won’t force you or anything.”

I nod in sadness and get ready to leave the cubicle with you.

“Wait…”

You look at me with pleading eyes and reach for my face. As your hands approach it, I grab you by the wrist, and push you against the wall of the cubicle, leading you to let out an audible gasp in surprise.

“If you want me to stop, all you have is say icicle. Okay?“

You nod in agreement.  
I lean in for a kiss, and after what feels like an eternity you feel the heat of my lips on yours, making everything from your skin to your brain shiver in electric anticipation. You feel something squishy and nice push against your lips, and you let me inside your mouth, letting our tongues have a twisted exotic mating dance.   
After a little bit I pull away and you let out a gasp, then another, and another, and as you look into my eyes you realize that this is far from over.

“Let’s go somewhere else, I don’t want everyone in the bathroom to hear us.”

As we exit the cubicle together, a few lesbians look at us with a smug look at the face, and one of them is doing a thumbs up in the bathroom mirror. You blush in embarrassment.

“I know a place, follow me.”  
  
I drag you to the lobby of the bar, and signal the guard, with him giving me a nod a thumbs up. I drag you to the elevator, and ride it to the penthouse of the building, a small suite designed for board meetings in the business group that owns it.

“Now, do you want to help yourself with the clothes, or do you need a hand?”. A moment passes. “Earth to Ciel, do you read me?”

You blink a few times in rapid succession, clearly into some kind of space that weren’t used to being in. I walk closer to you, grabbing your choker with my left hand and pulling you into another French kiss. As another snakelike battle ensues, you feel my hand making its way up the underside of your dress. I stop for a second at your butt crease, taking a bit to gently run my nail and forth in it, letting you feel the sensation of my caressing one of your sensitive areas. I let go of your choker and pull away from the kiss.  
  
“Let me help you out of this.”

I use my left hand to undo the zipper on your back, keeping my eye contact as I squat to get to a level where I can completely unzip the peplum dress. As it falls off your shoulders and to the floor, I place my tongue on your now naked midriff, dragging it all the way up to your sternum, taking my time to trace small spirals with it all the way up. With both of my hands free, I grab you ass and firmly squeeze your cheeks as I pull you closer to my body.  
I pick you up by your ass and sit you down on the table used for the board meetings.

“On your back, please.”

You rest your back on the table, and I get it on too, putting my pelvis above yours, and all you see is my torso and face, looking down over you. I take off the tank top and bra I’d been wearing for the trip, leaving my upper half completely naked.

“Let the games being”, I say, grinning in a smugly.

I put my nail on your stomach and trace it up the middle of your body, like I did with my tongue, but this time stop at your solar plexus, letting my sharp nail trace a circle there for a minute. I remove my hand and put both of my hands on the lower part of your boobs, leaving my pointer finger free to trace sharp circles around your nipples with my nails. At this point you are very clearly gone into a different mindspace, letting out small grunts and moans every few seconds.  
I move my right hand down your panties, finding you surprisingly wet, and pull my hand back in amusement. I make sure to lick my fingers off your juices, and after finishing I step off the table, leaving you there on it. I circle around to be on your left side and lean in over you.

“Say please, and I will make sure that his night will be one that you won’t forget anytime soon.”  
“Please”, you mutter.  
“Can you repeat that, I didn’t hear you.”  
“PLEASE”

I lash forward, placing my mouth of your left breast, your nipple visible puckered. With my mouth there, I trace spirals around your areola, until I reach your nipple, giving it a gentle nibble before moving on to the other one. You let out a scream in pleasure, and using that as a que, I sneak my hand down your underwear, once again collecting some fluid. I pull away fast, leading you to let out an angry moan.

“Now now, don’t get angry. You’ll get your release but have a taste of this first.”

I shoved my fingers wet from your juices into your mouth, shutting you up as you let out another moan. I smile, and put my hand down your underwear again, this time properly caressing your genitals as I caress and nibble your nipples with my tongue and teeth.

**FORTH**

**BACK**

**FORTH**

**BACK**

**FORTH**

**BACK**

**FORTH**

An endless motion of ecstasy as I keep stimulating you. As you feel the tsunami hitting, I stop, leading you to let out a frustrated scream loud enough to have woken any potential neighbors’ downstairs. I circle around to the end of the table again.

“If you really want to come, beg for it.”  
“PLEASE”, you scream from the top of your lungs.

I smile and move my head between your legs. I start stimulating your genitals again and after a short while you feel the tsunami coming again, and this time I let it flow. Your body shakes over, and over, and over again, as you give in to the orgasms.  
As you finish, I prop myself up on the table, and snuggle you.

“I hope that was good, at least I enjoyed it.”  
“Mhmmmm, it was nice.”  
“So, what do you say we do another round?”

For a moment I see fear and arousal in your eyes.

“Another round!?”  
“Yeah, but maybe you should calm down a bit first.”

I pick up your dress from the floor and help you get dressed again. We descend the elevator and get our jackets from the bar wardrobe.

“Let’s head to my place”, I say, “we can continue there.”

I grab you by the choker and pull you out of the bar towards my home, because this night is far from over…


End file.
